Baldimore
Baldimore is a series of short comic strips created by mystman12 from the mid-late 2000s to the early 2010s when he was 11 or 12,"I think like, 11 or 12 probably." - mystman12. June 19, 2018. Twitter way before Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning exists. The series starred Baldi himself and takes place in a real-life place called Baltimore although which exact location is not known. mystman12 wanted to make those comics, because his sister made a comic before."Well I don't have any, but I *do* have the first time I drew Baldi from many years ago! It went like this: My sister made a comic, so *I* wanted to make a comic! So I slapped this mess together." - mystman12. May 15, 2018. Twitter Character Cast Original Characters * Baldi - The main character appearing in the comic strips as his first debut, long before the Baldi's Basics game. * Dr. Reflex - A doctor who tested Baldi's reflexes. He is intended to appear in the full game. * TimTom - A kid who constantly throws a baseball. He is planned to appear in the full game. Exclusive Characters * Susan - The wife of Baldi. She never appeared in the game series. * Andrew - The son of Baldi. He never appeared in the game series. * "Scientists" - The audience who only appeared in Realistic Face. * Fighters - A pair of characters in Baldi's comics from Comics Made by Baldi. Comic List Trivia * The comics are inspired by the webcomic series Waluigi – Brawl in the Family."1 year ago today, #Baldi made his... second appearance on the internet! Yeah, fun fact, a while before the game jam happened, I decided to be weird and created a Twitter account to upload my "insane Baldi" comics to, the insane Baldi comics being a series of Waluigi in the..." - mystman12. March 22, 2018. Twitter."Family inspired Baldi comics that I drew in WarioWare D.I.Y. Most of them were drawn in one night while I had a cold. Staying up late and being on cold medicine, I was getting pretty crazy, haha. Anyways, I had this twitter account up for about three days, and uploaded three..." - mystman12. March 22, 2018. Twitter. * One of the school objects in Baldi's Basics appears to be a stack of Baldimore comics. * mystman12 confirms that he was very unsure if Baldi having a family is canon or not."Basically, Baldi walks up to his son (At this point in time, him having a son may or may not be canon.) who is watching..." - mystman12. August 10 ,2018. Twitter."Baldi's wife (Again, I'm not entirely sure what still is and isn't canon at the moment!) wants him to change back, but Baldi is just happy to have more hair!" - mystman12. August 11, 2018. Twitter. * There was a Twitter account made in September 2017 by mystman12, used for uploading a series of Baldimore comic strips. Due to lack of attention, with mystman12 running out of strips and has no desire to make new strips (admitted to be bad at drawing), he decided to remove the account after three days.outside my family would get, and I knew I'd eventually run out of strips anyways and wouldn't be able to keep making new ones (I barely ever draw, since I'm so bad at it, and I would never be able to find the motivation to regularly update any sort of webcomic), so I removed..." - mystman12. March 22, 2018. Twitter."the account. Still, it's strange to think a few hundred people saw those comics. I'll probably release the strips at some point, but not any time soon. Here's a picture of what the account looked like though, in all it's insane Baldi glory! :P The banner is made up of snippets..." - Twitter. Only three comics are posted in the profile, with the Mailbox Comic as one of them"strips to it, one of which was the mailbox comic used in Baldis Basics! Other than getting a few hundred impressions, none of the tweets got any attention. I realized it was a kind of dumb idea anyways since, at the time, Baldi was pretty much just an inside joke that no one..." - mystman12. March 22, 2018. Twitter. but two other comics (although one of them is implied to be the Cookie Comic strip) are lost and there is no way to recover them. ** The profile's birth date is September 3, 1999. References Navigation Category:Comics